Yuki Jiraiya el nacer de una leyenda
by Rey Oscuro
Summary: Nacido de una pareja conformada por shinobis valiosos pero perdidos en el tiempo, Yuki Jiraiya nace en Konoha para disfrutar a su madre durante cuatro años de su vida. Pero, cuando su madre es asesinada; este al tratar de defenderse y vengarse...nace una leyenda entre leyendas.


Prologo

Un Amargo Principio

_Era el término de la primera guerra shinobi. Muchos perecieron y otros sobrevivieron, en el caso particular de una mujer embarazada era el caso._

_Ella se había casado con un Kaguya, siendo que ella era de la Arena; pero para estar con su amado haría lo imposible para estar con el. Ella se encontraba lejos de la niebla y de la arena, ¿Por qué? Uno se preguntaría. El hecho de que ella esta cargando con el último miembro del clan Kaguya era algo que no podía tomarse muy a la ligera, y más cuando era uno de los clanes más galardonados y honorados de la niebla. El tercer Mizukage no dejaría nada pasar por sus narices y menos ella. Como cualquier otro civil, se le permitió la entrada a la aldea de la hoja y gracias a Kami que esta dentro de territorio enemigo…porque era la única manera que su bebe estuviera vivo. _

_Ella le iba a llamar Jiraiya, porque siempre estaba muy activo en el día; claro en su vientre. El nombre de dicha mujer era Emi, Yuki Emi. El clan Yuki fue uno de los clanes de la arena por más de tres décadas, ocurrió un problema con el clan Sabaku y todos fueron exiliados de la arena y fueron bienvenidos en la niebla. Desde entonces el clan ha querido tener su propia línea sucesoria, claro…sin tener resultados. Fue cuando llego Emi, una usuario de Suiton y Futon; elemento agua y aire…fueron combinados y de ahí nació el Elemento Hielo. Y fue una niña talentosa en su clan por lo mismo, durante la primera guerra se involucro en solamente unos pequeños encuentros con la arena y desde entonces en el libro bingo de la arena fe conocida como Hyoton no Emi (Emi del Elemento Hielo). _

_Jiraiya llevaba ya nueve meses de embarazo. Entro al hospital y fue cuando simplemente pego n grito de dolor y los médicos fueron a acompañarla. _

_Emi dio a luz a un bebe de piel clara pero no en tono leche, sino en vez. Un tono sano de piel con cabello blanco, ella simplemente sonrio. 'Cabello blanco como su padre y esos ojos color miel de su madre.' Ella pensó con un sonrisa mientras sostenía a su bebe. _

_Pasaron dos semanas exactas para que ella y Jiraiya pudieran salir y tener una vida común en la aldea de la hoja. Con las grandes cantidades de dinero que el clan Kaguya obtuvo, pago un apartamento decente para que ambos pudieran vivir._

* * *

Ahora justamente ahora, han pasado cuatro años desde que Jiraiya nació y ahora como cualquier otro niño civil, le gustaba pasar el tiempo con su madre más que con cualquier otra persona. Tanto era su amor por su madre que simplemente no le importaba hacer amistades afuera de su casa, el simplemente tenia un amor profundo por aquella que le dio la vida que no le importaba otra cosa mas que estar con ella. "Jiraiya-chan." Su madre lo llamo con amor puro en su tono para que viniese a verla. La lluvia se hacia cada vez mas evidente afuera. Y entonces juntos madre e hijo salieron al patio del apartamento\casa para ver el jardín. Y sin importar del mundo, ambos jugaron entre el lodazal y el agua.

Fu cuando paso tan rápido, unos Shinobi sin una banda para que identificasen su aldea, mataron a la madre de Jiraiya. Le cortaron el cuello y le enterraron una Nodachi en el pecho. Jiraiya no pudo hacer nada y todo lo vio…el la dejo morir.

* * *

El agua empapaba a Jiraiya mientras lloraba, los dos shinobi se sorprendieron por ver al niño. Algo que no sabia era que ambos shinobi ERAN DE KONOHA. Jiraiya simplemente vio el cuerpo muerto de su madre, no se movía, ni respiraba. 'Mama…' El pensó mientras su alma se partía en dos. '¿Por que?' El pensó mientras vio el cuerpo muerto de su madre. Ambos shinobi miraron a Jiraiya y no tuvieron otra alternativa que atacar.

"¡MAMA!" El dio un grito desesperado y el dolor fue invocado en su cuerpo.

* * *

Jiraiya abrió sus ojos para ver sangre y un jardín destruido. Picos de hielo rodeaban todo el jardín y la casa estaba prácticamente en puros picos de hielo y para acabarla, lo único que lo rodeaba era un cráter y sus ojos sangraban.

Miro a su cuerpo que, tenia picos blancos saliendo de su cuerpo, como si se hubiera erizado completamente. Y su madre era cubierta por un domo de hielo recubierto muchísimas veces. Los picos blancos lo defendían de cualquier ataque, y el cráter que estaba alrededor de el era simplemente extraño. "¿Por que?" Jiraiya pregunto mientras que los picos blancos desaparecieron y el domo de hielo se derritió. Dejando aun la huella de la destrucción en el lugar.

Se acerco a su madre para darle un abrazo. "Mama…no me dejes…" El trato de gritar mientras que su cuerpo se retorcía en dolor. Abrazo su madre y pego un grito inhumano de dolor. Ambos empapados, el frio del hielo enchinando su piel y el dolor siendo el único sentimiento que era presente, en medio de la tormenta su amor murió. "mama…" Jiraiya dijo y de nuevo el dolor vino a su cuerpo que fue mucho para el y simplemente cayo inconsciente.

* * *

El pequeño Jiraiya abrió sus ojos para ver a Tercer Hokage en su oficina. El tercer Hokage hacia el papeleo, el sin nada del mundo simplemente salió de su silla y estaba a punto de salir. "Espera…" El tercer Hokage dijo entre las montañas del papeleo y el pequeño Jiraiya volvió a su silla y se sentó. En sus ojos se veía su dolor y todo ese vacio que sentía al ver la muerte de su madre. Pero aun así la vengo y como todo destructor destruyo el patrimonio que tenia y ese jardín que ella y el habían hecho desde hace mucho.

El hielo destruyo lo poco de amor que le quedaba en este mundo.

"Por el reporte de unos shinobi, indica que mataste a tu madre…" El Sarutobi dijo y el simplemente molesto se paro y empezó caminar afuera de la oficina. "Espera…" Fue lo único que dijo para que Jiraiya volteara al tercer Hokage, sus ojos lo miraban al Hokage como si mirasen directo a su alma. El tercer Hokage no podía evitar pero el sentirse sorprendido de este chico. 'Los ojos del sabio…' Fue lo único que Hiruzen pudo pensar mientras aun veía a sus ojos, eran…majestuosos; sin palabras se quedo el hombre. "D-dos ninjas de tu aldea mataron a mi madre…y me dices que yo fui." Jiraiya indico cuando el reporte de la morgue vino y se sorprendio. "Afirmativo, tu madre fue asesinada por dos shinobi con experiencia y adiestrados en espada. Aquí no adiestramos Kenjutsu así que, tu ya sabes de donde podían provenir." Fue lo único que dijo para que el pequeño niño simplemente diera un respiro. "La niebla…" Fue lo único que dijo para casi salir de la oficina del tercer Hokage. "Quieres ser un shinobi." El Tercer Hokage pregunto y Jiraiya simplemente volteo al Hokage y dio un respiro. "Que mas puedo hacer, no tengo casa y este fue el único lugar que recibió a mi madre con las brazos abiertos. Si digo que no seria retrasar lo inevitable." El chico de pelo blanco erizado acepto la oferta y el Hokage simplemente sonrio y le dio un papel. "Mañana a las 12 en la academia shinobi…te esperara tu primer día con todos aquellos de tu generación." El tercer Hokage dijo y Jiraiya simplemente acepto y se empezó a ir.

Fue cuando simplemente sintió un calor…lo único que pudo hacer fue responderlo mientras lloraba, solamente su madre le daba semejante calor puro y en este momento se sentía tan frio y solo.

"Jiraiya…no debes de apagar aquel fuego que esta en tu corazón; no lo apagues y en vez deja que te caliente…no dejes que el calor de tu madre te deje…no tienes porque decir adiós." Hiruzen abrazo al niño mientras el chico lloraba. 'Sin duda Yuki Jiraiya…seras un grandioso Shinobi, mucho mas teniendo el Rinnegan a tu lado para lo necesario.' El tercer Hokage pensó y después salió del abrazo del niño para darle unos lentes obscuros especiales para shinobi; como los que utilizan los del clan Aburame.

"Jiraiya, cuando tu madre murió. Activaste tus líneas sucesorias para poder defenderte a ti y a tu madre de los asaltantes. En ese momento supongo que sentiste el peor dolor de tu vida en todo tu cuerpo…los médicos reportaron que tu chakra simplemente por estar tan ignorado y prácticamente sin abrir, en ese momento se abrió solo que causo un estruendoso dolor en tu cuerpo. Lo que ocurre es que, activaste un Dojutsu que se creyó ser una leyenda. Algo de cuentos de hadas y fantasías, pero en mi frente veo que se pudo hacer realidad." Sarutobi miro de nuevo a sus ojos completamente color gris, como si estuvieses mirando a un mar de mercurio. Solamente lo único negro que tenia era la pupila y los tres círculos alrededor de ella. "Usa estos lentes especiales para cubrir tus ojos." El Sarutobi comento y el chico de pelo blanco uso los lentes para cubrirlos.

Jiraiya salió de su casa para comprar un nuevo atuendo. Que consistía en una playera de tipo kimono de color azul cielo con las orillas de las mangas decoradas con flamas rojas y las orillas frontales tenian un arreglo de verde con símbolos dorados y atado por un listón dorado con pantalones estilo shinobi de color negro con la cinta blanca atada poco después de la rodilla hasta antes del tobillo y sandalias ninja. Y usando una gabardina de color verde pálido que tenia un gorro incluido en el, la uso sobre sus ropas con el gorro puesto. Dándole un look parecido al de un Aburame pero aun así diferente a ellos. Sin otra cosa en su mente se dirigió a su casi destruida casa para encontrar que el ático era el único cuarto sano. Sin nada más que hacer, fue a dormir listo para el día de mañana.

* * *

**Y aquí termina mi primera historia con Jiraiya de personaje principal, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ahora seamos específicos;**

**Jiraiya obtuvo el Hyoton y el Shikotsumyaku por su sangre…ahora viene la gran interrogante. ¿De donde obtuvo el Rinnegan? Muy pronto sabrán de donde lo obtuvo y quienes son los abuelos de Jiraiya, pero como dije. Es para después, jejeje.**

**Ahora algo muy importante, los papeles de cada personaje serán muy, pero muy diferentes al del canon. (Spoiler) Por ejemplo Orochimaru cambiara radicalmente de personalidad ya que aun su familia esta viva y adivinen que…Es primo-hermano de Tsunade. ¡WOW!**

**Ahora Jiraiya tiene cuatro años** **y saldrá de la academia a los ocho igual que los demás, ahora te preguntaras. ¿PORQUE?**

**Simplemente porque después de la primera guerra shinobi la academia se instituyo pero no hubieron reglas especificas sobre edad, así que siendo de la primera generación o la segunda en usar la academia aun no hay reglas especificas sobre la edad de los shinobi.**


End file.
